


Váratlan fordulat

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Váratlan fordulat

Bokuto már régóta csodálta az iskola Jéghercegét. Ha valaki azt mondaná, hogy szerelmes volt belé, akkor az sem állna távol az igazságtól. Tényleg szeretett volna kapcsolatot teremteni a fiúval, csupán... Számára oly elérhetetlennek tűnt. 

Ki volt ő a csodálatosan szép és intelligens Akaashi Keijihez képest? Pontosan: senki. Legalábbis, ő ezt mondta magának.

Esett egy nap, mikor Bokuto épp a szekrényét zárta be, hogy hirtelen egy ismeretlen lépett mellé és érintette meg a vállát. Megfordulva nem kisebb személyt pillantott meg, mint a Jégherceget. Az általa oly bálványozott Jégherceget...

Aki pedig rámosolygott és elhívta sétálni. Kotaro megszólalni nem tudott meglepetésében, és a füle hegyéig elpirult, majd követte a fekete hajú fiút ki az iskolából. 

Kellemesen elcsevegtek, vagy legalábbis Akaashi próbálta fenntartani egyedül a társalgást, míg Bokuto szólni képtelenül, szerelmetes szemekkel követte. 

Elhaladtak egy park mellett, de mint így kiderült, nem ez volt az úti céljuk. Tovább mentek, be egyre mélyebben a városban, és elértek egy sötét sikátorba.

Akaashi gyors mozdulattal a falnak nyomta partnerét, és kezeit érzékien annak nyakára vezette, majd...

... egy gyors mozdulattal eltörte a fiú nyakát.


End file.
